


Falling Apart

by escritoireazul



Series: The Protector Series [2]
Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-01
Updated: 1999-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changes mean trouble and sometimes trouble means you fall apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: To Kira and Peri, whom I owe so much.  
> Author's Note: As with "Second Chances," this is an old fic. If I didn't want the map of how my writing had changed, I'd either rewrite it or pull it off the internet, because it makes me wince. (Also, the publication date is approximate.)

Night was long in coming. Too long for Anna, who spent most of the day walking around the cave, exploring her new reactions to everything. The simplest things amazed her to no end.

Sounds, from far outside, met her ears, and she sat for a long while, just listening to the different ones she could hear, from the wind sighing through the cave to the voices of people on the boardwalk, a hushed mumble, but still audible.

A tiny ant, crawling up the wall of the cave, held her attention for almost half an hour, as she watched the minute details that she had never before been able to appreciate, the rough markings on its small body, the muscles that allowed it to lift so much more than it weighed.

But with time even these things ceased to amuse her, and Anna took to pacing. It was in the middle of one of her treks back across the cave that trouble struck.

With a cry she fell to her knees, one hand slamming against the floor to stop her fall, the other resting on her stomach, her face locked in a painful grimace. As waves of pain wracked her body, Anna cried out again, hearing her own heartbeat in her ears, thudding so loudly she looked down, expecting to see her heart leaving her body.

Dwayne watched her, eyes dark. He should have warned her of what would happen. He hadn't wanted to scare her. He was beginning to doubt the sanity behind that thought.

David lifted the bottle of blood, carrying it to Anna. He knelt before her, lifting her head carefully. Her eyes were glazed over, empty of everything save her hunger, which she knew no name for.

He handed her the bottle silently, watching as she grasped at it, a fine trembling sweeping over her body. She tried to drink, but her hand was shaking so roughly that she almost dropped the bottle.

David's eyes darkened. He pulled the half-vampire to him, cradling her gently to his chest, taking the bottle from her.

"Calm," he whispered, voice low to sooth her. "Drink and you will feel better." With steady hands he held her head still and lifted the bottle to her lips, tilting it just right, so the blood would slide into her mouth and down her throat. She swallowed convulsively, drinking as much as he would give her. David let her drink, remembering in the darkness of the back of his mind what that first hunger felt like, that first pain, the need for blood to live.

But all too soon for Anna's tastes he pulled the bottle from her lips, setting it aside and gently running one gloved hand down her cheek. "Enough," he said, voice still low. "Soon the sun will set, soon we will hunt. Do not over do it now."

The girl nodded, life slowly returning to her eyes, the glazed look fading.

"Thank you, David," Anna said quietly, tongue running quickly around her lips to clean them of any blood left. The vampire nodded down at her, a small smile gracing his lips. He had plans for this one.

When they were rushing to save her, he hadn't spared a second thought for what her addition would mean to his Pack. He had worried more for Dwayne's sanity, knowing that if the female remained dead, his lieutenant would not remain alive, as it were, for much longer. But now, having watched the female for the better part of three hours, he knew that she did indeed hold much potential.

Potential that he, as her leader, planned to make good use of.

Dwayne stared darkly at David and Anna, overwhelmed by such powerful waves of jealousy that he almost could not stay upright. He tried to tell himself that he had nothing to be jealous of. Not more than three hours had passed since Anna had declared her love for him, since he had spoken the words to her. But David was their leader, and, as their leader, had first rights to Anna, no matter where her love lies.

Never before had he expected David to make use of the droit de seigneur, the right of the lord, but suddenly Dwayne feared that his leader would, feared that more than anything, save losing Anna completely.

Paul watched the jealousy play over Dwayne's face, humming quietly to himself. He had known Anna would bring trouble to their Pack. He, for one, was looking forward to the turmoil. He doubted anyone would be seriously hurt, physically or emotionally, and firmly believed that a little trouble now and then was a good thing. Hell, he believed that a lot of trouble a lot of the time was a good thing.

Marko had settled himself in one of the shabby chairs, holding one of the books that had been strewn about on the floor in his lap, trying his hardest to pay attention to it. His eyes flicked from David and Anna, to Dwayne, to Michael and Star. He was less worried about how Anna's addition would effect the Pack than he was about how Michael's addition would effect them.

For Anna, while she would not completely accept David as a leader, Marko expected, would not go out of her way to challenge David's position. She might call him on it, if he was too demanding of her, but she would not openly challenge him.

Marko held no such expectations for Michael. He could almost see it inside his head now, Michael's rebellion, his lack of desire for a leader, his lack of respect. Perhaps killing had changed the willful male. Perhaps not.

Star sat, still holding Michael in the exact same position they had been in since he realized he had killed Anna. His tears had stopped when the female had woken up, vampire blood pumping through her veins, and had seemed to relax even more when she had teased him about hurting him the next time he killed her, but now the vampire was silent, brooding. Star didn't know what was wrong, and she didn't know what to do for him. So she settled on holding him, brushing his hair back every so often, offering as much comfort as she could.

Michael lay against Star, letting the girl hold him, try to sooth him. But he didn't know exactly why he needed to be soothed. His eyes drooped now and then, and in the back of his gut, a deep hunger had begun, but he was content to sit with Star. His mind whirled in a million directions, none of which he could follow his thoughts in. They spun out of control, leaving their owner far behind, taking on their own mind, their own decisions. Yet still Michael lay in Star's arms, not wanting to move, not wanting to face what he had become, what he would now do.

Laddie could feel the tension invade the room, slowly at first, then faster, until the air was thick with it. Tension and jealousy from Dwayne. Tension and anticipation from David. Tension and hunger from Anna. Tension and fear from Marko. Tension plain and simple from Paul. Tension and worry from Star. Tension and confusion from Michael. And tension and knowledge from himself.

Laddie knew that the Pack was in trouble. He knew the trouble would be coming from all sides, from Anna, David and Dwayne, from Michael, and from some outside source. His instincts told him all that.

What they didn't tell him was what to do about it. The boy vampire was confused, his heart tearing for Dwayne, whom he considered a big brother, and for Star, who was like a sister to him.

Yet he also pitied Anna and Michael, neither of whom knew what they had really done. So much had happened so fast, and only now would the repercussions begin.

Laddie crossed the room to Dwayne slowly, leaning against the vampire's back, small hands resting on his shoulders. Dwayne half-turned to look at him, a sad smile touching his lips for a moment. At least here Laddie wasn't confused. Dwayne was upset. That wasn't right.

Laddie may have looked like a child, but his intelligence was immense. He would speak to Anna of this pain she was causing his almost brother. Later he would speak to her.

As the sun sank into the water, lighting the sky with its final rays, the vampires felt the release wash over them, the freedom from their captivity, from what should have been a deep sleep. Their heads came up, a soft sigh escaping each of their lips. No matter what mood they were in, the release of the sunset brought pleasure to any vampire.

Anna stood, fluidly, already more graceful than she had been as a human, not that she had been clumsy then. David looked up at her, a smirk touching the corners of his lips as she hurried to the entrance to the cave, body aching to feel the night air.

"Patience child," he admonished her gently. "The night is long."

She nodded, eyes bright, still wanting to leave, but waiting for the others.

Dwayne frowned, standing in one fluid motion, drawing Laddie with him, firmly keeping his eyes away from David. It would not do to let his leader see the discontent that shone in them.

Anna turned then, and the light in her eyes took his breath away.

"I can smell so much, the sea and the air, and the boardwalk, and the birds and so many things," she whispered, awe filling her voice. She sniffed the air delicately again. "I want to go out and see and feel everything I can, oh please, can we go?" she asked, anticipation causing her to stumble over her words.

"Come here," Dwayne growled, suddenly needing to reassure himself before anything else happened. She crossed to him immediately, looking up at him, a small, confused frown on her face.

"I smell. . ." she trailed off, unable to explain what she could sense. Dwayne's eyes darkened even more when he realized she was smelling his fear. If she was this sensitive already. . . but he stopped the thought where it was. No thinking right now.

Instead he caught the back of her head with one hand, no longer worried about his strength hurting her. Dragging her against his body, he kissed her, tongue invading her mouth roughly, hands clutching her to him.

Anna reacted immediately, pressing against him, hands sliding up to tangle in his hair and pull his lips tighter against her own.

Even without her enhanced sensations, she would have been extremely effected by the kiss.

But with the enhanced sensations, her world began to spin out of control. Everything spiraled out in flashes of color, the only thing staying clear and focused was his body against hers, his lips and tongue dominating the kiss.

When he finally pulled away Anna was breathless, heart pounding, the blood she had so recently drank tearing through her veins.

But she still had the sense of mind to speak.

"More," she whispered, voice barely audible. Her hands tightened in Dwayne's hair, dragging his lips against hers once again.

David had by this time crossed to the entrance, waiting impatiently for the two to stop groping each other. Marko joined him, a small smile on his face. He approved of Dwayne and Anna. Paul walked to them, humming, walking to the music he was creating, laughter in his eyes. The three turned, eyes locked onto Dwayne and Anna, waiting for them to notice.

Michael stood, helping Star up. He kept one arm tight around her waist as they walked towards her leader, their leader now. He still felt the confusion, but pushed it aside. Deep inside him, a new feeling was welling up, one of belonging. In his very basest reactions, he knew he belonged here, with the lost boys. And tonight was his first night as a full vampire. His eyes took on a darker sheen as he began to picture what it might be like. His pulse picked up speed as the thoughts slid over him.

Dwayne and Anna pulled apart gently this time, soft smiles on both of their faces. Dwayne was amazed. Two kisses, and suddenly he looked upon his earlier fears with disdain. How could he fear losing her? She was his.

But when they turned, and found the original Pack watching them, Dwayne felt another sharp flash of fear. Anna flushed, then lifted her head, forcing the color in her cheeks away.

"Can we go?" David asked, voice dry. "You were in such a hurry to leave moments ago."

She nodded eagerly, heading for the entrance, one hand catching Dwayne's as she walked by, pulling the taller vampire along with her. He laughed, letting the female drag him along.

David stepped aside, as did Paul and Marko, letting the new half-vampire step outside first.

Anna stopped suddenly, causing Dwayne to slam into her back, his free hand catching her arm to keep her from being knocked down. He looked down at her questioningly.

"It's. . .so. . ." but words failed the girl. She simply turned to look at him, then spun away, twirling in the narrow space between the wall and the drop to the ocean. "It's so much."

Paul, stepping out next to Dwayne, laughed, the sound filling the air. "Perhaps we should not let her drive tonight," he said, brushing past Dwayne and then Anna, heading up the narrow stairs. "It might not be safe." His laugher continued to surround them as he climbed up to the bikes.

Marko came out next, with a smile for the still twirling girl. "Do you remember that enthusiasm?" he asked Dwayne quietly, squeezing the vampire's arm as he passed. "The feelings that come when you're first turned?" He smiled at Anna again as he passed her, following Paul up the steps.

Dwayne suddenly found life amusing again, walking forward and catching Anna in a gentle hug. "It is so much, isn't it," he whispered into her ear, kissing the skin of her neck lightly. "But come, there's more tonight."

She gazed up at him, eyes shining, and then let him walk her up the stairs, his arms still loosely around her waist. He stopped at his bike, pulling her against him, resting his chin on her head, brushing a kiss across her hair. Anna sighed happily, rubbing her cheek against his chest, arms resting around his waist lightly, fingers running over the leather of his jacket in a soft caress.

David came up the stairs quickly, leading Michael, Star and Laddie. He cast a quick, half-uninterested look around his Pack. "Michael, do you wish to get your bike?" he asked briefly.

Michael nodded.

"Fly, get your bike, meet us on the boardwalk," the words were a command, not to be questioned. "Star stays with us."

Michael almost protested that, but Star shook her head, motioning him away. The vampire glowered, then disappeared into the air. David settled himself on his bike, leaving Star to climb on by herself.

Laddie slid onto Marko's bike with a small smile. Marko grinned at the boy, revving his engine suddenly. Paul echoed the act, still laughing.

Dwayne slid onto his bike, turning to look questioningly at Anna. She smiled at him, and slipped on, arms tight around his waist.

"We ride boys," David said, then turned to Anna. "You're impressed by your senses now, just wait till I'm done with you tonight."

Dwayne snarled almost silently, causing Anna to tighten her arms around him. But either David didn't hear the sound, or he chose to ignore it, for he revved his own engine, then peeled out, kicking up dirt and rocks.

And so the Pack, the Lost Boys, headed into the night, living now on Anna's sacrifice.

They had no idea what it would cost them. Their payment had barely begun.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride was incredible. With her arms tight around Dwayne, and her head resting against his back, Anna was in heaven from the beginning.

And then they started to ride, tearing up dirt and branches behind the bike, and she was rocketed into ecstasy.

The wind slipping around her face wasn't as cold as it should have been, but it was filled with new scents, and the feel of it against her skin was a new caress, inviting her to leap from the bike and sail through the air, joining in its games. She didn't, of course, but it was tempting.

The leaps they took seemed to be higher and longer than before, the bike almost floating at times.

And Dwayne was a new presence in front of her, darker, more dangerous. Her arms tightened even more around his waist as the feelings slid over her.

Dwayne howled his pleasure into the night air, soon to be joined by Marko and Paul. His Pack was alive, Anna was his, riding with him and immortal. Nothing would ruin this. He wouldn't let anything ruin this night, not with all her enthusiasm riding the air like it was.

Anna's cries soon joined the boys', whooping it up as they tore down the beach, closer and closer to the boardwalk. People sprang out of the way, crying out angrily as the bikes sent waves of sand flying up on either side.

Even Star joined in, letting loose a yell, feeling some of the tension release inside her. Michael would join them soon, and soon perhaps she too would make that kill and the transformation to a full vampire. Perhaps.

They hit the boardwalk, literally hell on wheels, cries finally fading. Michael waited for them, leaning against a wall, looking more dangerous than he was. Star slid from David's bike, walking directly into Michael's arms. For a long moment that night in the cave slid into their memories and his arms tightened around her. The memory faded, and they turned to face David. Michael's eyes held contempt yet respect as he waited to be told what they would do.

"Boys," David said, voice harsh. "Tonight. . ." he stopped, turning to look first at Anna, who was leaning against Dwayne, eyes dancing, then at Michael, who still held Star. "Tonight we show our newest what life is like. As a vampire, as a member of The Lost Boys, as part of our family, our pack."

The boys cheered, Paul the loudest, dancing around the group. David turned with a smirk, offering his hand to Anna. "Come my dear, tonight you celebrate. Tonight we celebrate."

Anna slowly drew away from Dwayne, lost in David's clear blue eyes, slipping her hand into his, allowing him to pull her away. David smirked, tucking her hand under his arm. "Come, excited one. The entire world is at your feet."

David started walking down the street slowly, letting Anna have time to experience everything that happened.

And experience she did. Anna was almost overwhelmed again, as the sights and sounds of the boardwalk slid over her. The smell of greasy food, pot, and alcohol hung in the air, along with the thicker scent of blood. She breathed in deeply, savoring the smells, and the desires associated with them.

Dwayne stalked along behind them, glowering. Laddie crept slowly up to his side, slipping his hand into the vampire's larger one. Dwayne looked down at the boy for a moment, then squeezed his hand, not hard enough to hurt him, just a thank you for the support squeeze. Laddie squeezed back, eyes dark with pity and sadness.

David led them to a dark bar, bikes three deep around the front. The Pack followed their leader inside, not even Star flinching as they entered the darkness.

Smoke billowed around them, filling the air, causing everything to appear through a murky haze of gray. The scent of alcohol and sweat hung heavy in the air, a teasing, tantalizing mix. Anna was caught, eyes glazing over as she looked around at a room full of people, with their pounding hearts and blood pumping through their veins.

David, as if reading her mind, shook his head. "Uh huh," he said, catching her chin in one hand so she would look at him. "We're not here to feed."

She almost argued with him, but sighed instead. "Then what are we here for?" she asked, confused.

"To show you and Michael what you are now," David explained. "To have fun. To dance and drink and relax."

Marko shook his head, moving to the bar before David told him too. Beers for the boys, rum and coke for Star, and he paused, turning back to Anna.

"Tequila shots," David answered for her. "Extra lime."

The girl turned to stare at the vampire next to her, confused.

"In your room. Tequila bottles by the sink, and limes, more than necessary."

Dwayne glowered some more at this, accepting the drink Marko handed him, downing half of it in the first gulp.

Anna shook her head, accepting the first shot. Gazing from one Lost Boy to the next, her eyes stopped on Dwayne. He glared at her, or at least in her direction, and she frowned, slamming the shot back. She was so confused. First of all, her senses were whirling, so many new things to experience. And now she could feel the undercurrent of anger and tension running throughout the Pack. She didn't know what caused it, or how to fix it, but it was there.

"Pool?" Paul asked Dwayne with a smirk, grabbing the taller vampire's arm and dragging him away. Once the two males were at an empty pool table, Paul shook his head.

"Don't compete with him, bro," Paul said, using the shortened form of the word brother as his favorite term of affection. "David has rights to her. Droit de seigneur and all of that."

Dwayne glared his friend. "Paul, she's mine," he snarled, eyes dark with anger.

"Correction boy, she's ours. She was sent to be our protector. Now she's our Lost Girl," Paul said, laughter in his voice but his eyes were serious. Seeing the look on Dwayne's face, he laughed. "I'm not saying I want my turn with her, though she is a handful. Maybe too much for me." His eyes dance for a moment, then grew serious again. "But David does have a right to her."

"I know," Dwayne said, voice strangled. "But she is mine."

"Just cause you love her, doesn't mean you can own her," Paul reminded him. "Just cause she loves you doesn't mean she is your property."

Dwayne was silent, his posture clearly displaying that he knew that Paul was right, but didn't like it. "I know, man," he said, voice low. "I know." He did know, but territorial urges warred with the way David ran his Pack.

Paul nodded, clapping Dwayne on the shoulder, giving his support. The wild vampire then moved away, racking the balls on the table, then breaking them. Dwayne took his shot, and the two were soon lost in the game, each trying to forget what haunted them.

Star and Michael sat on stools next to the counter, each sipping their drinks, watching the people crowding into the bar. Every time their bodies touched, an almost visible spark occurred. Michael wasn't sure how long he would be able to last before flinging the girl onto his bike and heading back to the cave for a repeat performance.

Marko and Laddie leaned against one of the walls, watching as the Pack split off into small groups. When they had first tried to bring Laddie here, the owner had thrown a fit. After a little persuasion from the Boys, Laddie was now welcome, as long as he didn't try to drink anything. Luckily the boy did not care much for alcohol, and the argument ended there.

David turned to Anna slowly, a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

She frowned, then nodded, slamming back her fourth shot. Rarely did she drink to get drunk, but this might be one of those few times. David's eyes gleamed even brighter. A drunk Anna might be easier to handle. Telling the bartender to start doubling the shots, he smiled at the female.

"What now?" she asked, taking the next shot.

"What do you want to do?" he asked, voice low.

Anna glanced towards Dwayne and then blushed, the color spreading across her cheeks nicely. David laughed at this, the sound odd.

"So strong, yet so innocent," he murmured, one gloved hand trailing down her cheek. "What else would you like to do?" His voice grew even quieter, so after he spoke Anna wouldn't be sure if he had actually spoken. "Or who?"

"What?" Anna whispered, head tilted, still confused. "What did you say?"

David simply leaned closer, his hand tightening on her chin to hold her head still. He brushed his lips across hers, not a gentle kiss, but not a rough one either. It was dangerous and controlled, giving her a taste of what could be, of what David wanted to be.

Dwayne looked up at the wrong moment. The pool stick snapped in half, part of it shattering under his grip. His eyes flashed anger and he started forward, intent on ripping David's heart out.

Paul stepped in front of him, trying to stop the fight that might just destroy the Pack.

"Don't," he said, voice low. "Not now."

Dwayne snarled at Paul, causing the other vampire to back up a step. Still he kept his hand against Dwayne's chest, pushing the taller vampire back.

He wasn't being very successful.

But he did stop Dwayne long enough for Anna to react.

"What the hell?" she snapped as she jerked away from David. His grip had been tight enough on her chin for the skin to already be bruising. She glared at the leader of the Lost Boys, eyes angry. "What the hell were you doing?"

"The same thing you were," he said, voice low.

She shook her head, eyes flashing. When he reached for her again, she jerked back. "Don't touch me," she hissed. She backed up until she slammed into a very solid form behind her. Expecting to be knocked aside, or at the very least yelled at by one of the large bikers who filled the room, she was surprised when arms gently slid around her waist. She looked up and over her shoulder into the face of a very angry Dwayne. The gentleness of his touch belied his anger, but his eyes shone like glowing stones with it.

David gazed calmly at his lieutenant. "Is there a problem?" he asked, voice neutral.

Dwayne glared at his leader for a long moment. "Anna and I are going elsewhere," he said, voice low.

"We are to hunt tonight," David reminded him.

"We'll be back in time to hunt," Dwayne said, tightening his arms the smallest fraction around Anna. She leaned back against him, not frightened the least by his anger, or by the fine trembling she could feel in his arms.

David nodded, heading to the bar with a small smirk. "Be back," he told them, voice holding only a hint of threat.

Paul shook his head, coming up behind Dwayne and pushing him and Anna towards the door. "Go on," he said. "We'll hunt sooner because of this. And if you aren't back. . ." he led the sentence trail off.

"We'll delay the hunt as long as we can," Marko said, moving from his spot on the wall, Laddie at his heels. The boy vampire smiled sadly up at Dwayne, then squeezed Anna's hand.

"Go on."

Dwayne sent a thankful glance to the other three Lost Boys, then continued out the door.

"We're in trouble," Marko said, eyes sad.

"Trouble can be fun," Paul reminded him. He often saw it as his personal duty to remind the others to lighten up.

Marko shook his head. "Not this trouble, I don't think."

Paul laughed. "Come on boys," he said. "I've got a pool game in the works, and I just lost my player. Grab a stick and let's go."

Marko sent one last look towards the darkness right beyond the doorway, lifting one hand in a salute. "Luck to you Dwayne," he muttered.

David leaned against the bar fairly near to Michael and Star, who were beginning to cast furtive glances at each other. David rolled his eyes and slammed back the rest of his beer, another one waiting for him immediately. Time for a new plan.

Dwayne and Anna, meanwhile, had managed to make it outside of the bar, and around to the back before he slammed her against the wall, his lips immediately dropping to hers, as if to drive the sight of David kissing her from his mind. Or perhaps to drive the memory of David's kiss from her mind.

Anna groaned when she hit the wall, but didn't pull away, instead tugging at Dwayne until he fell tighter against her, grinding the rough bricks of the wall into her back.

Dwayne's kisses trailed lower, reaching her neck, where he had to fight the urge to mark her. Not only did he fear what her reaction would be to it, but marking her would be a direct challenge to David's right to her. Moments before he had been willing to risk the Pack in a fit of anger, but now he wasn't sure.

Anna sensed his uncertainty, and his fear, and tightened her arms around him, burying her face against his chest. Dwayne slid his hands up to rest in her hair, his eyes falling shut.

It was the alley all over again, just intensified, every emotion stronger. Except that Anna no longer feared him. She was afraid for him, for their Pack, but did not fear him. She feared what he might do to David, though she did not understand why the vampire was all of a sudden after her. She feared what David might do to him, remembering the look of anger in David's eyes when Dwayne had stopped his leader from tearing her skin the night she had gotten so angry with them.

But she knew she at least was safe with Dwayne.

Dwayne lowered his head until his face was buried in her hair, breathing in deeply, her scent filling his senses. They remained that way, wrapped together, giving and receiving comfort, for as long as they dared. But Dwayne knew, even if Anna did not, what the consequences for being late to the hunt would be, and he reluctantly led her back inside, right as David was rounding up the rest of the Pack, preparing them for the hunt.

David scented the air openly as they approached, and a smirk slid across his lips. He knew that they had not had sex, and took it as a good sign.

"You returned," he said calmly.

"I said we would," Dwayne replied, one fist clenching, the other hand resting lightly on Anna's hip. Marko glanced from David to Dwayne and back, worried, but said nothing.

"Come," David said, offering his hand to Anna and catching her eyes. "We hunt."

And the memory of him feeding her blood from the bottle earlier welled up inside the half-vampire, bringing with it an intense bloodlust, filling her senses. She took David's hand and he led the Pack out to their bikes, his laughter filling the air.


	3. Chapter 3

David led them to a building on the edge of the boardwalk, which was shrouded in darkness. People came and went here, and no one ever saw anything. That was the decree of the building, the decree of the people who would visit such a place.

It was ideal hunting ground.

The vampires slid deep into the shadows, hidden from view. The air began to fill with their anticipation, for just as the release of the sun sinking below the horizon brings pleasure to every vampire, no matter how upset, the energy building before a hunt brings anticipation and need.

"We feed first," David said, voice low and not to be argued with. "Then you may."

Anna frowned, her need for blood overwhelming all her thoughts, but David was firm. She would watch them first, then hunt herself.

Almost like a petulant child, Anna leaned back against the building, pouting, waiting to watch their hunts so she herself could feed.

The Boys hunted as one, each grabbing a passerby from different sides of the building, converging at the back of the building, tearing into them, hands over their victims' mouths to muffle the screams. Blood flew around them, bits and pieces of skin splattering against the ground.

Anna watched, eyes dark, staring at the drops of blood that flew through the air, at the blood clinging to their lips and skin, at the drops that slid in a sensual trail down Dwayne's throat. Her breath caught in her throat, tip of her tongue barely touching her lips as she watched the four Boys feed, her eyes darkening with hunger and need.

Star pressed back against the building, averting her eyes. She hated the hunt, and usually found an excuse to miss them. But tonight, because of his game with Anna, David had been adamant that they all attend. A shiver chased goosebumps down her spine, and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. That was a mistake, for the smell of blood filled her senses, her face changing. Her fangs bit deep into her lip, drawing her own blood, for she still would not hunt, would not make that first kill.

Michael, holding Star against his side, felt her shake, then felt her sudden tension. He had been doing good so far, avoiding thinking of his own need for blood. But when he turned to look down into Star's face, and saw her blood staining her lips, he lost control. Face changing, he pressed his lips against hers, tasting her blood, his fangs cutting against both of their lips. With a strangled cry he jerked away, pushing Star from him, not wanting her to see him now. Knowing he would kill.

David laughed, wiping at his mouth with the back of one gloved hand. "Go on Michael," he said, voice taunting. "Feed."

Michael snarled, baring his fangs at David. And the leader didn't even pause in his reaction. One hand caught Michael around the throat, pinning him to the wall, nails cutting fine lines of blood in his skin.

"Do you have a problem Michael?" David asked, his voice low, only hinting at how dangerous a situation the other vampire had put himself in.

"No," Michael managed to force out, even though is throat was slowly being crushed.

"Good," David said, jerking his hand away. Michael, unbalanced since his body weight had been resting on that one hand holding his neck, fell to his knees, coughing harshly. Star dropped to the ground next to him, one arm going around his shoulders, one hand resting on his arm. Michael jerked away from her, pushing back.

"I don't want you to see this," he whispered, voice rough. Star hesitated next to him. "I mean it Star. I don't want you to see me like this. I don't want you to touch me."

Star drew away, tears stinging her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She would not let him see the pain he caused her. She would be strong. Instead of crying, she bit down on her lip, once again drawing blood.

Michael stayed on his knees, hands against the ground as he fought for control. Slowly he stood, turning carefully to face David.

"May I hunt?" he asked, each word strained. He did not like having to ask for permission to do anything, and he did not want to hunt, though he could feel the hunger burning in his gut.

David slowly nodded, releasing the new vampire to hunt. His eyes followed Michael as the male crept along the building, diving at a passing drunk, pulling the man back into the shadows. Michael gave himself over to the hunger burning in his body, pulling the man's head back with a sharp jerk and sinking his fangs deep into the man's throat, tearing at his skin, drinking deeply.

Anna ignored the confrontation between David and Michael, her eyes only for that drop of blood as it trailed its way down Dwayne's throat. An instant before it would have fallen from his skin she moved to him, mouth lowering and tongue flicking out to catch the drop before it fell. Then her mouth covered the line it had left, tongue lapping at the trail of blood, tasting it and Dwayne's skin in her mouth.

Dwayne shuddered as her mouth slid along his skin. His eyes fell closed as he allowed himself to revel in the feel of her lips on his skin and let himself ride the high that the blood gave him. When his eyes opened again they were black jewels, lit up with need.

He drug Anna away from his skin, pulling her head up, covering her mouth with his own, tasting the blood he had so recently drunk on her lips. His tongue probed her mouth, searching for more of that taste. The mix of blood and her unique flavor was like a drug to the vampire.

Anna pressed harder against Dwayne, her hunger forgotten in the waves of lust that filled her body and mind. Dwayne managed to clear her senses, wipe all thoughts and reactions from her mind and body, except for the ones that centered on him.

David turned, a sigh almost escaping his lips when he saw Anna and Dwayne clinging to each other, *again*. His eyes darkened as they traveled over the line of her body, then he drew his gaze back to take in the sight of the two of them together. They were a nicely matched set, light against dark.

But David knew that if he added his light to hers, sparks would fly. So much power in such a human looking form. He was surprised he hadn't seen the flame that flickered deep within her sooner. It hadn't been until she had refused to back down, had kept pulling away from him, though he was likely to tear her arm apart, that he had begun to suspect that there was more to her than first appeared. And now he knew.

"Planning on hunting any time soon?" he asked, voice deceptively calm.

Anna slowly pulled away from Dwayne, eyes glazed. She looked up at him, silent for a long moment, before David's question permeated her brain.

"Oh," she said, shaking her head as if to clear a spell from it. "Yes. I should hunt."

Dwayne smiled down at her, a faint twitch of the corners of his lips, but a smile none-the-less. "Yes," he said, voice low. "You should hunt." For he knew she had never experienced the thrill of riding that blood energy. He wanted her to experience that, to feel the power surging beneath her skin as he now did. And he just plain wanted her, and after she hunted, he could have her. With a gentle touch he turned her, pushing her towards the alley next to the building, where a large man had just entered, probably searching for a place to collapse for the rest of the night.

Anna spotted the man and needed no further urging. She slid soundlessly into the alley, face shifting, eyes bright with hunger. The man never knew what hit him. One moment he was staggering along, the next he was staring into the face of the devil herself, or so he thought.

Anna paused for the briefest of moments, a sudden chill racing down her spine. Her hands were tight on the man, one over his mouth to keep his cry silent, the other one his neck, moments from snapping it. But a sudden premonition rode over her, filling her senses with things that were not there.

The scene slid over her faster than she would be able to comprehend it, so that once it was gone, she would only remember parts of it. David, reaching for something just beyond his touch. Dwayne, fury and hell in his dark eyes. Marko, sad knowledge in his gaze. Paul, dancing around and laughing, though just what was so funny was not visible. Star and Michael, so far from the others that they almost weren't visible. And Laddie. Laddie, head tilted back, eyes closed, blood staining his throat.

The vision slammed over her, rolling her thoughts, and then was gone. But the knowledge of danger to the Pack remained with Anna.

For she was not simply another vampire. She was still theirs, in life and death and beyond. She was the Protector.

But the moment passed, and she was once more simply a vampire. A hungry vampire. Her fangs struck deep into the man's throat, his blood spilling into her mouth in an explosion of taste and power. She drank deeply, draining the man quickly; eyes falling shut as he squirmed in her arms. Finally his struggles ceased and she let his limp body drop.

When Anna turned, her face was back to human. But her eyes were dark. And when the first wave washed over her, they filled with confusion. She trembled, one hand grasping her stomach as the change washed over her.

Dwayne and David started for her at the same time. Whichever one got to her first would hold her. Would end up staying with her for the entire night. And would more than likely claim her. And whichever one did not reach her first would rage and rant and fume.

So Marko decided it for them. Moving to Anna's side, he placed a hand gently on her arm. The girl turned those darkened eyes to him and he felt a fire race through his body, one that he quickly tried to ignore. He did not want to join in this competition Dwayne and David had going. He simply wanted to postpone the fight he was sure would follow if either of them reached her first.

"Anna?" he said, voice low and soothing.

"What's happening to me Marko?" she asked, voice barely audible. Another wave caused her body to shake.

"You killed," he said, voice still quiet. "You're becoming a full vampire."

Anna nodded, stumbling as yet another wave washed over her. "It hurts," she whispered.

"It will," he said, looking up into her eyes sadly. "You're body is changing. It will be over soon." He caught one of her hands in his, never flinching, even when she gripped his hand almost hard enough to snap the bones inside as another wave washed over her. Finally she grew still, body relaxing, his hand falling from her grasp.

"Is it over?" she asked, sounding so young for moment.

Marko nodded. "It's over. For good," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder carefully. As much as he wanted to comfort the girl, he did not want a pissed off Dwayne and David after him. She smiled at him, her hand lifting to rest on top of his, patting it gently.

"I'm better now," she said, voice slowly gaining in strength. And just for a second Marko could feel the power in her, feel it running beneath his hand, and knew with a perfect clarity what David wanted with the girl. If she didn't already have the two vampires fighting over her, he would have gladly tried to win her. That much power in such delightful form was a strange thing to find. And the thought of taming that power was a heady prospect. One he wasn't sure if he was up to, even if he did have the chance. Realizing that he had been staring at Anna, and afraid of what his eyes might give away, he gently pulled his hand out from under hers, smiling up at her for a brief moment, then moving away from her.

Paul moved to meet him, laughter in his eyes and on his lips. "Looks like Dwayne and David aren't the only ones smitten," he teased the shorter male.

"You can't tell me you aren't tempted," Marko told Paul, turning to watch the play between Anna, David and Dwayne.

Paul laughed, the sound bitter this time. "Of course I am man," Paul said, shaking his head. "I'm only male. But she's too much for me." His eyes darkened for the briefest of moments. "I wonder sometimes if she's too much for David."

"But not too much for Dwayne?" Marko asked, interested in what the vampire thought. For Paul hid a sharp intelligence and keen wit behind his laughter.

Paul tilted his head, a rare frown on his face. "I don't know man," he said, considering the question. "Dwayne hides a lot from us. I think he's got more under there than he's letting on."

"He does," Laddie spoke up. Both vampires turned, startled, for the boy had come up behind them silently. The boy then pointed to Star. "One of you make sure she is ok?" he asked, voice worried. Marko nodded, already heading towards the half-vampire.

Paul shook his head, laughter spewing forth again. "Trouble's in the air," he said, the words light the meaning not. But yet he still looked forward to the excitement it would cause.

Michael came out of the shadows just as Marko reached Star, whispering to her for a moment, then helping her stand. Michael lifted a hand and moved as if to go to her, then turned away. Star saw him turn away, and sighed, eyes filling with tears again. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear them away, before joining Marko as he moved towards David, Anna and Dwayne.

David and Dwayne had both stopped before the female. David's cerulean eyes were alight with anticipation and pleasure. Her power was already becoming almost visible in the glint of her eyes. She was coming along nicely. Dwayne looked down at her, his own eyes lit up with desire and something else. Neither vampire said a word, both simply stood there.

Anna looked at both of them, really looked, letting her new senses show her things she had missed before. David's face, while looking the most innocent of all the Boys, was too cruel. The tightness of his mouth, even when he smiled, the darkness that swam just beyond his eyes, all disgusted her while they attracted her. And that scared her.

Dwayne grew continually darker each time she looked at him, not as if he were disappearing in on himself, more as if his power was growing, becoming a black hole, sucking all the light and power around him deep into himself.

She wondered if she could light him up. As quickly as the thought appeared, it was gone.

David turned his head slightly, a smirk on his face. His Pack surrounded them, a circle outside their little trio. And he turned, sensing that he had put a bit of confusion into Anna's mind. It was enough. He led them back towards the bikes, calling calmly over his shoulder to Anna and Dwayne. "The sun will rise soon. Be back at the cave before it does."

The others, one by one, followed their leader away, each lost in their own thoughts, until only Anna and Dwayne remained. They stood there, silently facing each other for a moment, until Anna finally spoke.

"Just how long do we have until sunrise?" she asked, voice trembling.

Dwayne's gaze fell upon her even heavier, searching for some sign. "An hour. Maybe less."

"Enough," she breathed, moving the tiniest fraction towards him.

His eyes darkened with lust as well as lit up with happiness. "Enough," he nodded, pulling her to him again, then backing up until they were lost in the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna and Dwayne made it back to the cave just barely before sunrise. They slipped into the cool quietness of the cave moments before the sun burst over the edge of the horizon. Star lay on her bed, the silvery tracks of her previously shed tears staining her cheeks, evidence that she had cried herself to sleep. Anna eyed the girl with pity, angry with Michael for upsetting her so.

Laddie sat up in his bed when the two vampires entered, smiling at them tiredly. "They've all gone to sleep back in the room," he said, yawning. "Even Michael. Marko didn't like the idea of him sleeping with them, but didn't have a choice. They want you to join them," he told Dwayne. "Anna is to stay out here."

Dwayne frowned, the look echoed by Anna. He turned, brushed a gentle kiss across her forehead, and headed for the back room of the cave. Anna watched him go, a yawn opening her mouth, her eyes lit up with emotion.

"You can sleep on the couch," Laddie said. "Or here." He offered her his own bed, and the vampire perched on the edge.

"Here," she said, and then stretched out next to the boy.

"Anna?" Laddie said after a long moment of silence.

"Hmmm?" Anna asked sleepily.

"You know what is going on don't you?" he asked.

"What?" she mumbled.

"About David," Laddie replied.

"He's just. . ." Anna broke off, unsure of what to say. "No. I don't know."

"He wants you," Laddie whispered. "For your power."

Anna nodded, almost asleep, her eyes closed.

"Don't hurt Dwayne," Laddie said even quieter.

Anna, more asleep than awake, answered his implied threat. "I can't," she whispered, already drifting into the darkness that sucked at her senses. "Love him."

Laddie lay awake next to the vampire for many hours, thoughts whirling through his mind. Finally, as he himself began to doze off, a final bit of wisdom dropped from his lips. "Sometimes that isn't enough," he muttered, unheard by any, save the dark eyes watching as he fell asleep.

~~**~**~~

Anna slept deeply, worn out from two transformations in such a short time. And possibly worn out from the alley rendezvous with Dwayne, but the vampire would never admit that.

Whatever the reason, Anna slept until after the sun had set into the horizon, was still asleep when the male vampires entered the room, stretching after a day of sleep, all strangely silent.

A silly grin slid across Dwayne's lips as he watched Anna sleep. The female lay stretched across Laddie's bed, the half-vampire resting against her side, also still asleep. One of Anna's hands rested in Laddie's hair, a maternal gesture that stirred something inside Dwayne that he had never imagined was there.

David shook his head, a frown on his face. The moment Dwayne had entered the back room that morning, the leader had known of Anna and Dwayne's sexual act, and the fact had not pleased him. Staring at the sleeping vampire, who still wore Dwayne's jacket, he frowned even more, crossing the room slowly, head tilted.

Marko's eyes widened when he saw what David was looking at. He cast a furtive glance at Dwayne, trying to warn the silent vampire. David would not be happy about this. And when David wasn't happy, none of the boys could be happy. He nudged Paul, bringing the problem to the vampire's attention.

Paul glanced at Anna, and then turned to Dwayne with new appreciation in his eyes. Paul had had his doubts about anyone being able to mark Anna, but somehow the other vampire had done it. And from the cleanness of the marks, they had been made with Anna's approval. But did the female vampire know just what this would mean to the Pack? He doubted it. He doubted if Dwayne himself knew what this could do to the Pack. After a glance at David, Paul realized that David knew. Of course David knew. It was his job as leader to know. The leader knew without a doubt just what such a marking could mean; if the two vampires continued down the path they were starting on. And Paul knew that David would do anything to stop it.

David woke Anna as he roughly grabbed her by Dwayne's jacket, jerking the female to her feet. With a quick tug he pulled the jacket off her shoulder, baring the side of her neck to his angry gaze. Anna stiffened, but remained still, refusing to back down.

"You marked her," David said, voice low, dangerous. One gloved finger ran across the marks. Even that light yet angry touch across the wounds sent goose bumps racing along Anna's skin, and caused her eyes to darken and her breath to speed up fractionally.

Dwayne said nothing, gaze locked on David's hands on Anna's body. They filled his vision, his mind focused on them. If the other vampire hurt Anna even in the slightest, Dwayne was prepared to tear him apart. To hell with the Pack.

"Answer me damn it!" David snarled, finally letting his anger show in his voice. He shoved Anna away from him roughly, hard enough that she sank heavily to the bed and whirled, stalking towards Dwayne.

"You saw my mark," Dwayne said simply.

"How dare you mark her," David's power lashed out, enhanced by his anger. "She is not yours to mark. You cannot claim her like that."

"The hell I can't," Dwayne said, finally looking up. His dark eyes were black with anger, his jaw clenched as he tried to control the rage flowing throughout his body. "She's not yours David. She was never yours. Anna is mine." David snarled stepping forward threateningly, but Dwayne never backed down. If David wanted to force a challenge, so be it.

"Fuck you both." The vehemence in the female's voice startled both David and Dwayne, who turned to look at Anna in shock. Paul hid his smile, pleased with the female's anger. He had begun to worry that she would let herself become a mere pawn in the power struggle occurring between David and Dwayne, and had begun to think less of the female. What she said and did in the next few moments might very well come close to redeeming her in Paul's eyes. "I am not property to be fought over."

"Anna," Dwayne said, voice softening. "I didn't mean. . ." But the vampire waved his words away. David did nothing to hide his smirk as she spoke again.

"You did mean," Anna said, the anger lessening in her voice. It was replaced with defeat. "That's all you and David have been meaning since I became a vampire, since we first met even. And I'm sick of it. I do have my own free will here." She shook her head and sighed. "And I choose to leave right now." The look of horror on Dwayne's face caused the female to correct her words. "For the night. I'm taking Star to the boardwalk. We will remain alone all night. I don't want any of you," here she glared pointedly at David and Michael, "and I do mean any of you to come near us."

Star started to protest, then had to stop and ask herself why she was protesting. She still ached inside from Michael's rebuttal the night before. Why did she want to stay with the Boys tonight then? Not finding a good answer, Star decided to go along with Anna's plan and followed the vampire out of the cave and up the wooden stairs to the entrance to the small room where the bikes were stored. Soon the sound of Anna's bike being started and then pulled away from the cave filled the air, and they knew the two females were gone.

And the tension rose once again as David and Dwayne returned to glaring at each other.

"You had no right to mark her," David snarled, but before Dwayne could answer, or more likely strike a blow at David, Paul broke in.

"And why not?" his question, asked in the light teasing tone of his, seemed to hang in the air for long moments after he asked it. It was a good question, and Paul's eyes were serious, though laughter still filled his voice.

David whirled with a snarl, storming out of the cave, a sure sign that he had no answer. He ignored his bike, instead taking off into the air, disappearing into the dark clouds that had suddenly appeared over Santa Carla.

Paul shook his head, his laughter dancing out into the air around him. "Well, someone can't handle not knowing the answer." But the others did not catch his good mood, and soon even Paul's laughter fell silent. Finally Dwayne let out a dark sigh.

"Come on Boys," he said quietly, including Michael and Laddie in the sentence. "We still need to hunt."

Marko touched Dwayne's shoulder roughly once, not quite a punch, but not a gentle touch. It was a sign of loyalty, and was duly noted. Slowly the five vampires made their way out to their bikes.

The dark clouds David had disappeared into hung low in the sky, and the air was heavy, oppressive. Dwayne's face darkened even more, and he cast a despairing glance at the sky.

"She'll be ok man," Paul said, correctly interpreting Dwayne's look. The other vampire only turned to gaze at Paul darkly. "She's a big bad vampire now Dwayne. She'll be fine." The laughter and joking faded from Paul's tone. "She will be fine," he repeated seriously. "Anna's capable of taking care of herself." But he too cast a worried glance at the sky. The storm had come from nowhere, and none of the vampires had sensed its approach, which was in itself an unusual, but not particularly worrisome occurrence. But the thick and dangerous quality to the air was oppressive and quite frankly Paul, though he would not admit it, suddenly worried for Anna as well. But he shrugged it off and quickly hopped onto his bike, calling for the others to follow. Slowly they did so, and the remaining Boys drove off into the darkness, heading for the brilliant lights of Santa Carla. And the darkness hung heavy over all.


	5. Chapter 5

Dwayne led the others along the Boardwalk; steps brisk for all that the vampire tried to appear casual, out for a simple evening stroll. Even the females who would normally crowd around them, drawn by Dwayne's dark good looks, or Paul's dancing eyes, kept their distance, and everyone gave the vampires a wide berth.

Except for a certain Surf Nazi, who choose the wrong comment to taunt the Boys with.

"Lost something boy?" the voice called out to Dwayne. The vampire whirled, hand gripping the man's neck tightly, slamming the large male into the wall of the building next to them. His sable eyes were ablaze with anger, and the Surf Nazi could see his own death in them.

"Where is she?" Dwayne snarled, tightening his grip on the man's throat. The male couldn't answer now even if he knew what words would purchase his freedom, for Dwayne was slowly crushing his throat. "Where is she?"

The surf nazi made a few strangled noises, until the darkness began to close in behind his eyes and his struggles increased to a frantic battle for his life, though it was in vain.

Paul touched Dwayne's arm lightly, and immediately the vampire loosened his grip. The Surf Nazi clutched at Dwayne's arm tightly, drawing great gulping breaths of air down his throat, ignoring Dwayne's hand, which still rested lightly around his throat.

"Where is she?" Dwayne snarled again, hand spasming as he strained to not tear the human's windpipe out. He realized now, a faint glimmer lighting the murky depths of his anger, that the man couldn't answer him if he was dead.

"Who man?" the male managed to force the words out. "I don't know who you're talking about."

Dwayne shook with restrained fury, hand slowly tightening again. The Surf Nazi's strangled noises began once again, though the vampire was far from killing him. Yet.

"Who he's missing," Paul said, laughter touching his voice even now. "I'd answer quick man, he's not the most patient of people."

"I meant his jacket," the Surf Nazi strangled on the words. "I thought maybe one of my boys had gotten it. I didn't mean . . ."

"You didn't mean," Dwayne echoed, contempt in his voice. The memory of Anna's reaction to those very same words when they fell from his own lips drew a bitter laugh from the normally serious vampire. "You didn't know." The anger and pain in the words touched even the Surf Nazi, though he still feared more for his death. With a disgusted noise Dwayne let the man go. He took off running, stumbling as far away from the vampires as he could, before turning to yell back at them, his terror straining his voice.

"You'll fucking pay for that," he rubbed his throat, still feeling Dwayne's steely grip on his skin. "You'll fucking pay." Dwayne simply gazed darkly at the man for a long moment, then turned away, the mortal inconsequential at the moment. He continued his tense path along the Boardwalk, not waiting to see if the others followed him.

Marko and Laddie exchanged a quick look. They did not quite understand Dwayne's anxiousness; they could feel nothing in the air to cause that much worry. True, the storm had blown up quite unexpectedly, but a storm was just a storm after all, and Anna had lived through much worse.

Paul shook his head, the laughter fading from his lips but not his eyes. The vampire hurried forward to catch up with Dwayne, not wanting the male to be alone. As much fun as torturing people was, even the Boys had to use some discretion. And tonight discretion was not the first thing on Dwayne's mind.

Besides, Dwayne had the best chance of finding Anna, and Paul himself was worried about her. If questioned, he would be unable to explain why, but a dark humor fell over him and he walked in silence next to Dwayne.

"What's going on?" Michael asked Marko, unhappy to admit that he was lost, but curious enough to force the question out.

Marko glared at the new vampire for a moment before gaining control of himself. "They're worried," he stated the obvious with a casual contempt for Michael's inability to see what was in front of his eyes. "For Anna."

Michael drew in a deep breath, holding it as he tried to quell his anger. Marko's condescending tone bit deep into Michael's pride, and it was many seconds before the vampire could speak without fear of starting a fight.

"I know that," he retorted, voice snappish. "But why?"

Marko paused, then shook his head, voice empty of everything save his own confusion. "I don't know," he muttered. He strained to sense what worried Paul and Dwayne, but was unable to. There was nothing that should have upset the vampires so. No unusual sights met Marko's hazel eyes, no odd sounds filled his extended hearing range, and no scents reached him that did not belong to the Boardwalk. He was unable to determine what had set Dwayne and Paul off, and that fact disturbed him. Slowly he started to follow Dwayne and Paul, with Laddie at his side and Michael lagging behind.

~~**~**~~

Anna drove recklessly for the Boardwalk, Star clinging to her, the full vampire's angry silence putting a damper on what could have been a fun ride. Once they reached the Boardwalk, Star slid from Anna's bike immediately, frowning.

"You didn't have to bring me," she said quietly.

"I know," Anna said, sliding smoothly off of the bike, ignoring the curious stares of people who were more than a bit surprised to see the females show up without the males whose presence they were constantly in. "Wanted to."

Star nodded, confused, but followed Anna as the girl began to stroll angrily along the sidewalk, people stepping out of her way after one glance at her dark face. Her blue eyes sparked with anger and frustration, and even Star was a little wary of talking to her.

"What happened?" Anna broke the silence first, speaking quietly as they strolled past the flashing neon signs that were filling the streets of the Boardwalk more and more each year. The pounding music from whatever concert was occurring that night reached their ears, the pounding rhythm matching Anna's steady heartbeat.

"Huh?" Star asked quietly, sincerely confused.

"You and Michael," Anna elaborated. "The night of the hunt."

"Oh," the word was a whisper and Star was silent for many moments after it. She stared at the ground, the broken sidewalk not enough to hold her gaze. Finally glancing sideways at Anna, relieved to see that the vampire had not turned to look at her. Somehow it was easier to speak without dealing with the sympathy or worse pity in her eyes.

"He didn't want me to touch him." Anna remained silent, sensing there was more to the story. "When he was in fang." Sure enough, Star continued, voice getting more and more bitter as she spoke. "He pushed me away. I brought him to this and he pushed me away. If it weren't for me, they would have left him alone. And he pushed me away." Tears stung Star's eyes, and she dropped her face into her hands, her steps slowing and finally stopping. "I can't even explain it. He doesn't . . .he thinks I can't . . .he doesn't think I can . . .accept him, now that he's a full. What does he think I am?"

Anna sighed quietly, uncomfortable around Star's tears. Still, she couldn't just let the girl stand there and sob into her hands. She had, after all, been the one to bring Star to the Boardwalk and the one who brought up the sensitive subject. So the vampire resignedly touched Star's shoulder, trying to offer her comfort. The move worked better than Anna planned, for Star flung her arms around Anna's waist, sobbing against her shoulder, soaking into the leather jacket she still wore. They remained in the darkness between stores for what felt like hours to the full vampire, the half-vampire pouring out more tears than Anna had thought could exist in one body.

"I'm sorry," Star sniffled, drawing away finally and scrubbing at her tear-stained cheeks with the palms of her hands.

"It's ok," Anna said, checking the shoulder of the jacket for water damage. "I do understand."

"So you'll help me?" Anna stared at Star sharply, but the girl looked so helpless, her face lit up with the thought of assistance being offered that Anna couldn't refuse.

"Of course I'll help you," Anna said, trying to keep the resignation out of her voice. "I'll, I don't know, I'll talk to him or something." Star smiled up at her, adoration filling her eyes and Anna sighed again, stepping back into the stream of people moving along the sidewalk. "Come on Star. Later I'll talk to him. For now, let's try to have some fun."

For the rest of the night they walked, trying to act like a couple of girls out for a good time. Eventually they succeeded, for Star was relieved that Anna had promised her help, and Anna determined to get some enjoyment out of the night. Eventually they ended up on the carousel, Star perched on one of the benches, stretched along it, gazing at the people passing. Anna sat sideways on a black horse with flared red nostrils, her hands resting lightly in her lap, balancing lightly on the moving horse.

Dwayne and Paul had eventually split up to search for Anna, though neither would call it that. Paul set off one direction, saying he would hunt as he kept an eye out for David. Marko chose to stay with Dwayne, and made sure that Michael stayed nearby, because he still did not trust him. Laddie of course stayed with Dwayne, so Paul ended up alone.

He also ended up on the carousel at the same time the girls were there. Ostensibly he chose the ride because it was one of David's favorite hunting grounds, for a number of surf Nazis spent their time there, and the vampires could spend countless hours tormenting the other gang. But a whisper on the wind led him to the carousel, and to Anna.

The storm rode closer now, its energy cracking through the air. Not a single flash of lighting or thunder roll had occurred, but the power building led people to believe that once the storm broke trouble would flow with the rain. So too claimed the tension building around Anna before she saw Paul.

He moved forward slowly, not noticing Star and Anna until he was almost upon them, his attention tuned in to the air and searching for a sense of David. But when his gaze fell upon them, all thoughts of the missing leader fled his mind.

Anna recognized the looked that surged through Paul's eyes and unconsciously shifted her body, an invitation in her eyes. The anger and frustration at Dwayne and David suddenly bubbled up, searching for the first outlet it found. And that outlet was slowly walking towards her, trying to hide his desire.

"Paul." That one word spoke volumes and Star turned to stare at Anna, shock registering on her face. She saw the anger, the pain, the frustration and hurt flit across Anna's face, and turned her head away, standing and sliding off into the darkness beyond the brightly lit up ride. She understood Anna's anger, understood her emotions, and turned her eyes away.

"You're ok." Paul spoke quietly, stopping before the horse Anna perched on, standing just beyond touching her legs.

"Of course." The tension rising from both of them scented the air and Anna breathed in deeply, letting her hair fall in front of her face. Paul frowned and lifted one hand to brush it back, wanting to see her eyes. It wasn't until his fingers briefly touched her face that Anna knew what she was going to do.

As the ride ground to a halt she slid from the horse, the leather jacket brushing against Paul, her hands catching his arms for balance. He froze looking down at her until Anna turned and headed away, away from the lights and sounds of the boardwalk, towards the darkness and silence of the beach. The people who would be crowding it at this late hour were either driven away by the storm, or closer to the lights and safety, what little there was, of the Boardwalk. Paul followed, unable to move away.

Anna had suddenly found one of the new powers at her disposal as a vampire. The ability to seduce. And she poured it out, letting the scent or sight or whatever drive the power pour off of her, enthralling Paul though he was an older and more powerful vampire. He was caught, as many a male had been before and many would be after, by the wiles female vampires captured at their crossing over, though he did not put up much of a fight.

They stopped, far from the lights of the Boardwalk, barely far enough up the beach that the waves of high tide would not sweep over them. Anna turned slowly, forcing her thoughts away from Dwayne, simply concentrating on what lay before her, on who stood before her. She finally faced Paul, eyes dark with desire and need, not all of it for sex and blood. Paul simply stared down at her for long moments, unable to make the first move.

Anna lifted one hand slowly, brushing a light touch across his cheek, fingers barely brushing his skin, cooled by the brisk wind that blew up from no where. She then shrugged out of the leather jacket, letting it fall to the sand behind her, skin glowing in the darkness. Paul swallowed, finally reacting, stepping forward, hands sliding along her sides until they rested at the small of her back, drawing her to him. But it was Anna who lifted her head and pressed her lips to his, just as the thunder began to roll across the sky. Lighting lit up the darkness as they sank to the sand, Paul gently laying her back onto the leather jacket, his kiss dropping to her throat, hands caressing lower. The rain started, pounding against the ground, cloaking the two vampires as they came together. Paul was swept away, bespelled by her seduction and his own desire, Anna letting his caresses drive the pain of Dwayne and David from her mind, and they moved as one. But when Paul's kisses moved to rough nips at his throat, Anna refused him for the first time, would not allow him to draw her blood.

And after, as they lay together, upper bodies resting on the leather jacket, Anna found that she could not relax in his arms, could not give in to the peace he offered. Paul pressed gentle kisses to her shoulder, whispering words of endearment that were not drawn from his lips by the enchantment, and Anna could not reciprocate them, could not even stand to lay there and listen. She had to block his words, block the soft caresses, the cuddling from her mind or she would go crazy. Guilt began to sweep over her and she pushed that away too.

Using people came with a price, as Anna learned, one that was very costly indeed.

They lay together, the storm sweeping over them, until finally Anna arose, dressing quietly. She left Paul with a quick kiss, hurrying back to her bike, leaving the vampire to stare after her, eyes filled with emotion. He killed quickly before he left the Boardwalk, a drunk, half dead already, the liquor filling his body spicing his blood. Paul beat Anna back to the cave and stood in the entrance way for a moment, wanting to see her once more before the sun rose. The blood he'd managed to get on his clothing covered the scent left from their coupling, for which he was grateful. But instead of heading to the back room to sleep, Paul chose to take his rest in one of the rooms off of the main one, sleeping alone in the chilly darkness.

Anna entered the cave quietly, hair matted and tangled about her face, clothing soaked. She hung Dwayne's jacket on one of the chairs to dry, quickly changing into a large shirt, leaving her pants hanging over another chair, curling up on Laddie's deserted bed, briefly wondering where the boy was, but sleep soon jerked her down, pushing away her curiosity, her anger, and finally her guilt.

When Dwayne woke the next night, David was still not back in the cave. Dwayne couldn't help the tiny stab of worry that filled him, but pushed it away, refusing to spare a thought for his leader. Instead he hurried into the main room, hoping to find Anna there. A tiny smile touched his face as he watched her sleep, then, seeing his jacket hanging on the chair, he crossed the room, smile widening. It pleased him, for some odd reason, for her to have hung it up to dry. But as he lifted it a new scent stung his nose and he breathed deeply, eyes falling shut. When they opened again they were blood red, any bit of humanity residing in the vampire driven out by his jealous rage. He whirled, eyes searching for Paul, but all he could see was Anna, curled up on Laddie's bed. Rational thought was gone as the vampire strode across the room, a low snarl tearing from his throat.


	6. Chapter 6

Dwayne grabbed Anna's shirt, dragging the sleeping vampire to her feet. Anna blinked, trying to clear the haze from her eyes, unsure as to why she was suddenly standing, a tall, blurry form in front of her. She sniffed the air delicately, allowing her other senses to take over until she could see.

"Dwayne?" she asked quietly, fighting a yawn. "What's going on?" Her questions were answered when the vampire flung her back against the wall, hard enough to tear a groan from her lips. His hands dropped to the fastenings on his pants as he approached her, eyes emanating a fury that terrified her. For the first time Anna worried about her safety around Dwayne.

He caught the edge of her shirt, tugging it up, parting her legs with his knee before thrusting roughly into her, driving her back against the wall, all anger and frustration. Anna cried out in pain, her head slamming back against the wall, and stars danced in front of her eyes for a moment.

"You are mine," he snarled, sinking his fangs into the left side of her throat, swallowing convulsively, then tearing his mouth away from her skin. Blood welled up, pouring from the wound down to soak into her shirt. "Not Paul's." He sank his fangs into the right side of her throat, not even bothering to swallow any of the blood he brought forth before jerking away, tearing the holes lightly. "Not David's. Mine." Each word was louder than the last and he jerked her head back with one hand, driving his fangs into the front of her throat, drinking for long moments, forcing the blood from her veins as he continued to thrust against her. Finally even his movements slowed and he drew away, eyes closed as he refastened his pants. When he looked to Anna again, agony tore at him. He stared at her, at the pain etched across her pale face, at the fear of him that filled her eyes and couldn't stand it, turning and hurrying from the cave, leaving his jacket where he had dropped it near Anna's feet.

Anna slowly sank down the wall until she hit the floor, wrapping her arms tightly around her knees, tears stinging her eyes. Blood continued to well up from the three spots he had marked her and she began to shake, eyes glazing over, mind deserting her for a few precious moments of peace. She never noticed the coming and going of the Pack, never noticed when Marco left the back room, saw her and fled into the night, searching for Dwayne, taking Laddie and Michael with him. Star never appeared and Paul remained in the room he had slept in, lost in his thoughts of the night before.

It was to this arrangement that David returned to the cave, stalking through the entrance with his normal arrogance. He paused, smelling the hint of fresh blood in the air and turned slowly, eyes finally falling on Anna. He strode over to the girl, eyes dark with anger.

"Who did this?" he snarled, but instinctively knew. His rage at Dwayne was checked by a new scent that caught his attention and he turned his head away from the bloody and dazed female, lifting the leather jacket that lay next to her. He sniffed the fabric lightly, then let out a roar of rage.

Paul chose this moment to leave the room he was holed up in, entering the main room of the cave quietly, but not quietly enough.

David was on him in an instant, tearing at his face and body, landing powerful blows that left Paul bruised and falling to the floor. But he regained his head after a moment and fought back, at first simply trying to defend himself, until David's words started to make sense.

"How dare you. She's mine. You cannot have her. Damn you Paul, how dare you," David muttered again and again as his blows continued to rain down upon Paul. But Paul surged up and soon the two vampires were locked in a harsh battle, tearing at each other's throats, taking the fight to a whole new level.

Slowly the sounds of the scuffle began to permeate the fog inside Anna's head and she slowly began to return to herself. When she could actually see what was in the room as opposed to what was in her head, she let out an angry cry, leaping to her feet, hugging the wall until she regained her balance. She ran forward, grabbing David's arms just as he set up a beautiful punch that might have torn through Paul's throat once and for all. She threw off the balance of his attack and he whirled, fist lashing out before he realized what he was doing, striking Anna hard enough to draw blood and send her crashing to the floor. She whimpered in pain, hands gripping the floor convulsively until she regained her vision then stood slowly, blood dripping down her cheek. David stared at her, horrified by his actions, but Anna ignored him, instead looking past him to Paul.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, though her voice broke. She suddenly bolted, almost falling but catching herself at the last moment, disappearing from the cave. She still hadn't returned when Marco finally brought Dwayne back to the cave.

As soon as Dwayne entered the main room and saw Paul, he started forward angrily, only to be stopped by Marco and Michael, who pointed out the numerous bruises that already peppered his face. Dwayne turned on David then, angry with his leader for taking revenge for him. Their harsh words soon escalated into a full out fight, which only worsened when Paul attacked David for striking Anna. Their angry words and painful blows might have led to the destruction of the Pack, for even Marco and Michael were drawn into the fight, had it not been for a voice of reason from a most unexpected source.

"Be quiet!" The voice, though low, not yelling, had so much strength to it that everyone fell silent, turning to stare in shock at the speaker.

"It doesn't matter whose fault this is," Laddie said, voice hard. "It doesn't matter who did or did not mark her, who did or did not fuck her, who did or did not hit her. What matters is that she's gone. Anna is our Protector, or did you happen to forget that? She's gave up her life for us, remember? And we've driven her away. And Star is gone, or had you not noticed that?" Michael had the decency to look sheepish and worried. "Now, sunrise is near. We're going to sleep. Once the sun sets we are going to go look for the missing members of our Pack. Once we find them, we're going to sit down and work this out, without any more fighting or blame." Dwayne and David glared at each other, then reluctantly nodded. Marco looked relieved, as did Paul. Slowly the males drifted off to separate rooms to sleep; though Laddie sat awake for a long time after that, worried about his Pack, worried about Star and Anna, and worried about what the next evening would hold.

~~**~**~~

Anna lay curled up in the center of her old room, having just covered the windows with the thickest blankets she could find. Every part of her body ached, even parts she hadn't realized could hurt and she was faint from losing so much blood. She clung to her pillow, letting the tears fall finally. She was so scared, scared of Dwayne's anger and frustration, scared that she was so mad at herself for hurting him, scared of what David might do to Paul. But mostly she was scared of being alone, of being without her Pack. Tears poured down her cheeks and she shook violently, eventually crying herself to sleep.

~~**~**~~

"You're one of the girls with those Lost Boys, aren't you?" a rough voice asked Star. She nodded slowly, keeping her eyes on the sandy beach under her feet.

"I was," she whispered. "Not any more though."

"They weren't enough for you?" Star hesitated, then shook her head, making no comment. The male finally stepped into view, the same Surf Nazi from earlier, when Dwayne had gone on his rampage. "Good. You can stay with us." He wrapped one thick arm around Star's waist and drew her towards the rest of his rag tag group. The greeted her with a wicked gleam to their eyes and Star swallowed hard, unsure suddenly if this was the best idea.


	7. Chapter 7

Star quickly learned that joining the Surf Nazis was not the best idea. They swarmed about the large bonfire, for the most part ignoring her except to leer at her or make sexual comments. She huddled on a small, dry patch of sand, as close to the fire as she could get without putting herself up as a target. The air was chilly and she wrapped her arms around her legs, shaking lightly. The man who had drawn her into the group had quickly disappeared into the darkness and the others grew rowdier and rowdier without him to keep them in line. Just as the tension in the air reached the point that Star began to fear for her safety, the dark man returned, sitting next to her on the sand and offering his jacket. Star looked over at him in shock.

"You look cold," he said simply. Star nodded, hesitating a moment longer before taking the coat and slipping it on. "I'm Tommy," he continued with a small smile. "Well, Tom actually, but Tommy usually sticks."

Star couldn't help the laughter. When he looked at her oddly, she just shook her head, unable to answer. All the fear and stress and anger from the past few days crashed down upon the girl and exploded in a release of laughter which left tears in her eyes. Tommy rested his arm around her waist hesitantly, drawing the half-laughing, half-sobbing girl against his side, resting her head against his shoulder gently. Star sobbed out her frustration, her tears soaking through his dark shirt. He made soothing noises, or at least tried to, quite unsure how to handle the sobbing female. Star simply clung to him, letting the tears pour out of her eyes, not caring that he was a complete stranger.

When her frantic sobs finally finished, Tommy smiled at her, wiping at her tear covered cheeks with one hand. "What has you so sad little one?" he asked quietly. Star shook her head, unable to talk about it yet. "Then what made you laugh so?"

Star smiled at that. "Your name, " she said simply. "I thought you were the leader of the Surf Nazis. But Tommy just doesn't. . ." she broke off, realizing that insulting him might not be her best idea.

But the male saved her, laughing quietly himself. "Tommy just doesn't sound like a leader's name, is that it?" Star nodded and Tommy laughed again. "I get that a lot," he said, drawing her a little closer to his side. "It's ok." They were silent for a few moments, simply watching the fire. "What's your name?"

"I'm Star," the half-vampire said quietly.

"I like the stars," Tommy whispered. "And you are just as beautiful as they are."

Star blushed and ducked her head. "I'm not. . ." she trailed off, quite embarrassed. Once again the silence fell around them. Star stared at the fire, feeling its heat upon her face, not used to this attention, at least not lately. She pushed thoughts of Michael from her mind. That was her past, she'd left them.

"So why are you running?" Tommy asked after another moment of silence.

"Why do you think I'm running?" Star asked, glancing at the man sharply. He simply shrugged.

"You are always with the Lost Boys, and now you aren't," he said with a small smile. "You end up here, on the edges of my fire. Sounds like you're running."

Star sighed, gaze returning to the fire. "I am running I guess," she murmured, hands clenching together tightly.

"Why?" Tommy asked again, then laughed harshly. "Or am I prying?"

"You are," Star replied. "But it's ok. I'm running because I don't agree with everything that they are doing right now. Because I don't like how Anna is being treated." She paused, voice quiet. "Because I don't like having my heart broken."

Tommy nodded, choosing to remain silent and simply hold her for awhile. The night wore on slowly, and slowly Star began to relax, enjoy Tommy's company. The warmth of the fire and the warmth of his body next to hers soothed her.

"Who's Anna?" he asked after a long while.

"Anna is a new friend," Star said, choosing her words carefully. "She's being used by at least one of them, maybe two. Causing lots of fights. The tension is so high, so bad. Dangerous. They are all treading on thin ice."

"Is she still with them?"

"No. She left too I think," Star replied, voice worried. "I hope she found a place to stay."

"How about this," Tommy began, almost hesitantly. "We'll go back to our place and rest. Then tonight we'll look for her, and for the Lost Boys. See what's going on, make sure she's ok. Sound good?"

Star turned her face towards Tommy, a bright smile turning up her lips. "Thank you," she said, then ducked her head. "Thanks alot."

"It's nothing," Tommy returned, then stood, helping her stand too. "It's late. Time to head to the house." Star nodded, letting him guide her down the beach.

"Why are you doing all this for me?" Star couldn't stop the question before it left her lips. She winced, expecting some angry or smart alec remark, but Tommy seemed to be genuinely considering the question.

"I don't know," he said after a moment. "I guess because I like you." Star flushed, but didn't pull away when he took her hand in his, entwining their fingers. He led her and the other Surf Nazis to a large gray house near the edge of Santa Carla. At first Star was worried about staying with the strangers, but Tommy simply showed her to a private room, then left her alone, saying he'd come by to check on her later. Still, it was many hours after sunrise before Star finally managed to sleep.

~~**~**~~

The next night dawned clear and warm, a faint breeze stirring the air over the beach. The Boardwalk was alive with laughter and screams, the humans going about their nightly business as if nothing had changed, nothing was wrong.

The Boys, however, could not bring themselves to even enjoy the abundance of victims. The blood that pulsed through the people surrounding them did nothing to catch their interest. Only one thing flooded their minds, their eyes searched for a glimpse of only one person.

They would find Anna.

~~**~**~~

"They must be looking for her," Star whispered to Tommy. They stood in the shadows down the street from the vampires, watching them quietly. So intent on their search were the Pack that they never noticed the attention focused on them.

"Good," Tommy said. "That means she got away. It would probably be best if we found her first, right?" Star nodded mutely, eyes locked on Michael's dark form. He stood half in shadow and half in light and her heart ached.

Star clenched her fists, nails biting into her hand almost hard enough to draw blood as she struggled to not run straight into Michael's arms. She was afraid that they would not open for her, not anymore.

"Where do you think she'd be?" Tommy asked, ignoring Star's dilemma. He realized that any comment he made would only make things worse.

"I don't know," Star replied quietly, forcing herself to concentrate. "She loves the carousel. But that's out in the open. She wouldn't like that, not if she's hiding from them."

"Any place she would stay?" Tommy continued his questioning gently, trying not to frighten the girl at his side. "An empty warehouse, under the pier?"

Star shook her head slowly. "She needs protection during the day," she murmured without thinking. "Needs to be away from the sun. . .I know. Her old apartment."

Tommy cocked his head to one side, searching Star's face for a moment. "And they didn't think of this because. . .?"

Star shrugged. "They probably don't think she'd return to a place from before. Come on, it's this way." Star turned down the alley, leading Tommy across the Boardwalk.

"Before what?" the mortal asked casually. Star frowned, biting her lip.

"Never mind," she muttered.

"Ok," Tommy said quietly. "I don't want to pry. But you know Star, you can tell me anything."

Star sighed, staring at her hands. "You're going to think I'm crazy. Have me committed." Tommy shook his head, a quick denial on his lips.

"No. I promise."

"She's a vampire."

Star's words hung in the air for a long time. Tommy frowned as he tried to understand just exactly what she was saying.

"As in the undead? Drinks blood?" Star nodded. "So she's a vampire. . .ok."

"So are the Boys," Star continued, suddenly wanting to get everything out in the open. Last time she'd held back the truth, things had ended badly indeed. She didn't want a repeat of Michael.

"Ok," Tommy said, voice shaking just a bit. He rubbed his throat absently, remembering the feel of Dwayne's hand closed around his throat.

"I'm a half vampire," she whispered, stepping away, expecting an explosion of anger of fear.

"Oh," Tommy said, voice faint. He glanced sideways at Star, then returned his gaze straight forward. The male was silent for a long time, so long that they arrived and stood outside the building Anna's apartment was in.

Star glanced at Tommy, trying to gauge his reaction. Tommy sighed, looking straight ahead. "She still needs help, doesn't she?" he asked. Star nodded. Tommy saw the movement out of the corner of his eye. "Still could be hurt?" Star nodded again. "Then nothing changes. Let's go make sure she's ok."

But just as they started forward out of the shadows, the Boys roared by on their bikes. Tommy grabbed Star, jerking her back into the shadows and consequently tight against his body as they hid.

"I think they're gone," she whispered after a moment.

Tommy nodded. "I think so too," he murmured. "But they could be watching the place. Let's come back in the daylight, right before sunset tomorrow."

"All right," Star whispered, and the two crept back to the large gray house, hiding in the shadows as much as they could.

~~**~**~~

The sun beat down harshly on Star's head and shoulders, but the adrenaline rush stemming from sneaking into Anna's apartment staved off her need for sleep. Tommy stayed at her side, the rest of his Surf Nazis back at the house, or hanging out downtown, all just waiting for the night to fall. Star couldn't believe how they'd misjudged the other gang. Sure, they were crude and rough, but hell, the Boys killed people every night or so. Who was she to judge?

Star knocked lightly on Anna's door. There was no answer from within. Tommy took his turn, knocking a bit more roughly. Still nothing stirred, nothing broke the silence from within.

"She might not be awake yet," Star murmured. "If she's hiding from the Boys, she hasn't been fed. She'll be weak. We've got to get in there."

Tommy placed a calming hand on Star's shoulder and produced a lock pick kit from one of his deep pockets. "Never leave home without it," he whispered, bending over the keyhole. After a few long, agonizing moments the door swung open. "Open sesame and after you my lady."

Star led Tommy inside, letting out a pained gasp when she saw Anna curled in the center of her bed. Already the vampire's skin was pale, deathly so, and she didn't even stir when Star called her name.

"That's her," Star said sadly. "But she's so weak. We've got to get her food."

"Will she be stronger as soon as she drinks blood?" Tommy asked.

Star nodded, starting forward. "I'll give her some of mine." But her movement was stopped when something heavy slammed against the back of her head. The ground rushed up to meet her, and Star landed hard, Tommy's voice ringing in her ears moments before she blacked out.

"Why would I want her strong?" he laughed wickedly as his men filled the room, all bearing various vampire repellents. "Weak is so much easier to capture."


	8. Chapter 8

Once again the Boys were searching the Boardwalk. They realized how futile the search was, knowing instinctively that Anna would not be found until she wanted to be found. But they held hope that they would discover Star, and perhaps she would know where the vampire was. Somehow the vampires found themselves near Anna's apartment yet again.

Marko was about to suggest that they actually go up and check inside the room when a familiar voice filled the air.

"Lost something boy?" The words drew the same response this time as they had the last. Dwayne whirled, lashing out and catching the Surf Nazi about the throat, slamming his against a wall, fingers tightening, slowly crushing his throat.

"Where is she?" he snarled.

"If you kill me," Tommy managed to force out past the hand blocking his air. "You'll never see Anna again." Dwayne snarled, furious, then reluctantly let go. David jerked him back, away from the man, growling a warning.

Tommy slowly dusted himself off, rubbing his throat lightly. After long moments of silence, while the human drew deep breaths of air into his lungs and slowly drew his calm demeanor about him.

Finally the vampires could take the silence no more. "Where is she?" Dwayne snarled again, though he didn't step past David, who placed a restraining and calming hand on his lieutenant's shoulder.

"She's around," Tommy said with a laugh. The harsh sounds sent Dwayne lunging forward again before he caught himself.

"She's ours," David said, after Dwayne had calmed enough to be still. "We want her back."

Tommy shook his head with a laugh. "If she's yours, why do we have her?"

"Look," David said, drawing in a deep breath. His eyes bordered on red, but he fought for control. "Give her to us and no one gets hurt. Keep playing your little game and you won't like the consequences."

Tommy simply laughed again, walking a slow circle around the group. As one they turned to keep their heavy gazes upon him.

"Don't cross us," David continued. "You don't know what you're dealing with."

"Why not?" Tommy smarted off. "Because you're vampires? Oooooooh."

The Pack exchanged confused looks, but let his knowledge go.

"Just give her to us," Paul said, arms resting loosely at his sides, ready to grab the mortal and tear him apart.

"But where's the fun in that?" Tommy laughed yet again. "But perhaps I can take you to her. . ."

David and Dwayne exchanged a quick glance, then nodded. "Do it," David said sharply. "Take us to her."

~~**~**~~

The gray house rose dark and foreboding before them as Tommy led the Pack of vampires to it. Dark clouds filled the night sky, blocking out the stars and the almost full moon that would have lit their path.

Things appeared quiet, if dangerous, before they entered the house. But once inside the smell of Anna's blood filled the air so strongly that even David had a hard time staying out of fang. But there was no sign of the vampire, save the scent of her blood.

Dwayne lunged at Tommy, and this time David was unable to interfere. The other vampire was incapable of more than snarling as he slammed Tommy to the floor, shifting into fang, claws tearing sharply into the mortals throat.

Tommy simply laughed.

"If you kill our leader, she's dead instantly," a new voice spoke up. A tall, thin man stood at the top of the stairs, leaning against one of the pillars casually. "You're choice."

With a frustrated sigh, David and Paul jerked Dwayne away from Tommy. David slammed his friend against the wall and slammed his fist into Dwayne's jaw. Slowly the red haze cleared from Dwayne's eyes.

"You want her alive, calm down," David said, voice low, powerful. They exchanged another long, silent glance and Dwayne was suddenly back in human face, eyes blank. David stepped away from him slowly.

"Where is she?" he asked calmly.

"You'll see," Tommy said, standing and starting up the steps. After he was halfway he stopped and turned back to them. "Surely you have other questions."

"We want to see her first," Marko said, standing at David's side.

Tommy bowed slightly. "All right then. Upstairs."

The scent of her blood grew stronger the higher they climbed, until the group stopped before a thick set of oak doors. Slowly the other man pushed them open as Tommy stepped forward.

"For you," he said, voice tinged with laughter. And this time Anna was in the room. It was painfully obvious why her blood was so thick in the air, why she hadn't fought her way free and destroyed the men.

Her skin was pale, white as death, studded with blue and purples bruises and dried blood. Her head lolled down, chin against her collar bone, eyes closed. Her normally full lips appeared thin and cracked.

She hung limply. Crucified on a large silver cross.

The sight was enough to send Dwayne lunging at Tommy yet again, ignoring the pain from the cross and the extreme amounts of silver in the room. None of the others remained in control either, even Laddie slid into fang, snarling and stalking towards Tommy.

"One more step," Tommy threatened. "And they'll pump her full of holy water." Three men lifted large needles, all filled with the clear liquid. "She'll die, painfully, while you watch. Stay back Boys and listen to me."

Dwayne stopped himself this time, moving back slowly to stand next to David, chest heaving as he struggled for control. Still Anna did not move.

"Don't you have any questions?" Tommy asked, lounging in an arm chair placed at the foot of Anna's cross.

"How?" David managed to ground out.

"I thought you'd never ask," the mortal laughed delightedly, the sound tearing at the vampires like metal against metal. He motioned to someone out of sight and there was a loud crash, followed by a scuffling sound.

Star was thrown through the door a moment later, the force of the action causing her to drop to her knees. She too was bruised and bloodied, though her skin held none of the paleness that Anna's did. She trembled, though whether from pain or from fear of the Pack's reaction no one could tell.

"Star!" Michael cried out, moving to kneel next to her. He gathered the female in his arms gently, careful of her injuries. "Oh Star."

"What did you do to her?" David asked, voice shaking with anger. Not one but two of his Pack had been taken, beaten, and so far he couldn't do a thing about it.

"She fought us," Tommy explained. "We just taught her a woman's place and all. She was so helpful in leading us to Anna and explaining about vampires, I don't know why she changed her mind."

"Asshole," Star whimpered, cowering in Michael's arms for a moment. But even in her pain and fear she glared at Tommy. "Bastard."

"Such harsh words," Tommy laughed then. "But coming from a whore such as yourself, I am hardly surprised. Must throw you back to the boys for awhile." Star's agonized whimper of fear almost sent Michael across the room at Tommy, but she gripped his arm tightly with both hands.

"More questions," Tommy's words were filled with anticipation.

"Why?" Dwayne finally spoke, voice agonized, anger and pain combining.

"Bravo," Tommy clapped loudly. "Good question. First reason." He lifted one finger. "I warned you that night on the Boardwalk that you would pay. Second reason." A second finger lifted. "You managed to kill our old leader. Third reason." A third finger joined the first two. "The Boardwalk is ours. We claim it. The Surf Nazis will rule Santa Carla."

"Ok," David said, voice rough. "It's yours. Just give her back."

"Oh no," Tommy laughed. "You must leave Santa Carla. Completely. Take your Pack and go."

David snarled. Santa Carla was theirs, had been for almost as long as he had been a vampire. No matter the problems with Max, no matter who else came or left, Santa Carla belonged to the Lost Boys. That was how it had been, how it would always be. How could he give up his city?

But his eyes were drug to Anna and memories surged up, memories of her alive, dancing around them, then the latest ones, dancing around the cave, so excited to be a vampire. She'd given up so much for them. How could he ask her to give up her unlife?

"We'll go," David said, head dropping in defeat. "Just let her down, please."

Tommy laughed delightedly and made another sharp hand motion. The men with the syringes carefully lowered Anna from the silver cross, keeping their weapons to the ready. But the vampiress didn't move, simply collapsed to the ground. She slowly lifted her head, eyes catching Dwayne's. He winced at the pain written across her face, but some part of him, a small part, noticed and recognized the tiny hint of fire in her eyes.

"No," she managed to force the words past her dry lips. Every eye in the room turned to her. "Santa Carla is the Lost Boys'. You aren't giving that up. Not for me." The extended bit of talking sent spasms through her body and Anna coughed as best she could, collapsing even more so against the ground.

"You don't have a choice here David. Leave and she lives. Stay and she dies."

David gazed at Anna, reading her horror at the thought of them leaving Santa Carla. But if it meant her life. . .they would leave.

"We'll go." He sighed, raking one hand through his spiky blonde hair. "Go get her Dwayne."

Tommy lifted a hand and the men stepped closer to Anna, pressing the tips of the needles against her skin.

"No." The words was harsh. "I said she'd live. I didn't say she'd get to leave. Anna stays."

A harsh snarl was torn from Dwayne's throat, but he didn't attack Tommy, instead looking to David for the correct action. But David was lost for a plan. If they attacked, she'd die. If they left, they'd leave her here. There were no good options.

"Fine," David's voice was almost broken when he finally spoke. "We'll go. Just. . .let her feed. Let her heal. Don't hurt her."

Tommy nodded, waving to the vampires. They turned slowly, walking away. Michael stood, taking Star with him, though she struggled to run to Anna's side. "No! We can't leave her. Take me instead. This is my fault. . ." but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

The men slowly stepped away from Anna as the vampires left, lulled into a sense of security. They could still plunge the needles into her before the others could get to them, and even a small distance was preferable to being near her broken and battered body. The Boys reached the door and hesitated, almost turning back.

"No!" Anna snarled, lunging forward suddenly, a burst of energy sweeping over her from no where. She lunged at Tommy, claws tearing into his throat even as the men swarmed towards her.

The Pack flew into action, their rage throwing them into fang and giving them more speed and power than even they were used to. Tommy was gurgling on his last breath as they lunged forward, caught in a desperate race with the mortal men to see who reached Anna first.

Even as Dwayne reached her, one of the mortals plunged the needle into her side. Anna screamed as the holy water entered her skin, tearing into her veins, racing for her dead heart, burning things along the way. The mortal didn't survive, his head ripped off as Dwayne tore him away from Anna.

The vampires made short work of all the humans in the room, ending in a tight circle around Anna. Dwayne held her head in his lap, fingers running through her pale hair gently, soothingly.

"You'll be fine," he whispered, voice broken. "Just fine. We'll fix it."

Anna shook her head. "You know I won't."

"You will," Dwayne argued, tears filling his dark eyes.

"Why?" Paul whispered. "You could have gotten strong. Been fine. Why?"

Anna laughed, the sound painfully quiet in the large room. "What kind of Protector would I be if I let my Pack be driven from their home?" she whispered. "Santa Carla belongs to the Lost Boys, and don't you ever let anyone forget that. Take care of it." She broke off, coughing, pain tearing through her body. "Take care of each other." She found the strength to lift one hand and gently brush her fingers along Dwayne's cheek before her eyes closed. Her hand fell limply back to the ground.

Dwayne bowed his head over hers, his dark hair mixing with her golden strands, his tears falling to splash onto her face.

~~**~**~~

One Month Later

Laddie stood at the entrance to the cave, waiting anxiously for the others. Tonight was a special night indeed. Tonight the small half-vampire would make his first kill and become a full vampire. His anticipation could be tasted on the wind that slowly blew into the cave.

"Be calm little one," Paul laughed, ruffling Laddie's hair lightly. "We'll leave soon."

Laddie nodded eagerly, gazing outside yet again. "The sun is gone," he said, bouncing impatiently. "I want to go."

"David and Dwayne are almost ready," Marko said, leaning back against the stone wall lightly. "Give them a minute. Tonight's special you know."

"Yeah," Laddie's smile disappeared for a moment. "I just wish Anna could see it."

"Don't we all?" David asked darkly, appearing from nowhere behind them. Laddie's head hung low for a moment as Michael and Star joined them.

"When are you going to bite the big one and join the rest of us Star?" the laughing voice slid from the back of the main room. Laddie glanced up, eyes bright.

"Anna?" he asked, bouncing forward quickly. "You're coming?"

"Wouldn't miss this for the world kiddo," Anna said, leaning heavily on Dwayne's arm. Her eyes were almost back to their normal brightness and her hair hung long and thick, past her waist at this point. Her skin was still white, though it held a hint more red to it, finally.

"You ready to hunt yourself?" Marko asked, gazing at her, worry in his eyes. Anna nodded and a large grin lifted his lips.

"Good thing," Paul deadpanned. "I don't know how much more my wrist could take." He held up his left hand, completely with the fresh wounds from her feeding earlier. All of the Pack bore matching ones on their left wrist, reminders of their penance to save their Protector.

Slowly their blood had overcome the effects of the holy water in her body and finally she was ready to venture from the cave, take her own fresh blood, thrill in the hunt.

Ready to watch as yet another crossed over, becoming a full member of the Lost Boys.

As the bright lights of Santa Carla swooped towards them, the Pack and their Protector came home.


End file.
